Guardians
On his travels, Croc encounters a variety of enemies. Except for the Bosses, the lesser enemies can only be defeated temporarily and some cannot be attacked altogether. Bosses Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Tooty the Feeble Feeble (also known as Tooty the Feeble) was transformed by Baron Dante from a small, harmless duck into a big, yellow-green boss with a yellow star on his stomach. He lives on Forest Island and fights Croc in the level 'Lair of the Feeble'. He resides in a circular clearing in a forest. His only attack is to sprint after Croc, if he touches Croc it will hurt him (Croc), until he gets tired and stops. Giving Croc a chance to attack. Tooty must be hit three times in order to be defeated and reverted back to his original duck form. Flibby the Boxing Ladybug Flibby is a ladybug transformed by Baron Dante into a gigantic insect boxing champion. She lives on the highest point of Forest Island and appears in the level 'Fight Night with Flibby'. She fights in a boxing ring and is one of the game's trickiest bosses. She has three attacks: a single punch, a ground slam, and barage of rapid arm swings. When Flibby throws a single punch at Croc, she becomes winded. Croc must then use this window of oppurtunity to tail attack Flibby, knocking her over, the stomping on her belly while she is on her back. Croc must do this three times in order to defeat Flibby and revert her back to her original ladybug form. Chumly Chumly is an unknown creature living on the Ice Island. Baron Dante attaches a rocket to him for fun. He is the only boss in the game that is not transformed by Dante. He appears in the level 'Chumly's Snow Den'. His lair is an icy cave. He has no main attacks except to drop down to the ground. He is arguably one of the easiest bosses in the game. Chumly has three lives. Demon Itsy Demon Itsy is four goats joined together to form a medium-sized megalomaniac monster. They were transformed by Baron Dante. He lives on Ice Island and appears in the level 'Demon Itsy's Ice Palace'. His lair is an ice skating rink. When Demon Itsy is hit, he splits into two. When these smaller versions on Itsy are attacked, they also split into two. Demon Itsy's main attack is similar to Feeble. He has seven lives. Neptuna Neptuna is a small fish, transformed by Baron Dante into a giant fish creature with hands and a trident. He lives underwater on Desert Island and appears in the underwater level 'The Deadly Tank of Neptuna'. His lair is a giant fish tank. Neptuna will attack using his trident as a stick and also a spark emitter. Compared to other bosses, he is the most difficult to defeat. He has three lives. Cactus Jack Cactus Jack is a giant, sentient cactus transformed by Baron Dante from a cactus and a desert gecko. He is the largest boss in the game. He lives on Desert Island and appears in the level 'Cactus Jack's Ranch'. He fights in a square shaped base, sealed off with tall walls. His attacks are shooting thorns continuously and spinning around the arena like a dust devil. He has three lives. He is the only normal boss in the game to have an Orchestrated Boss theme Fosley Fosley is one of the friendly Dantinis who skips around holding a red balloon. He is transformed by Baron Dante into a large being holding three big balloons. He resides in Dante's Castle Island and appears in the level 'Fosley's Freaky Donut'. He fights in the air, flying with his balloons above a central hole in a circular donut structure, with springy platforms. His attack is to throw red, running, living explosives at Croc. Fosley has three lives. Baron Dante Baron Dante is the ultimate boss and Croc's archenemy, living in his castle. He appears as a giant frog-like creature with an iron hand, wearing knight clothes with a cape and having a mohawk hairstyle. He rules over his 'Castle Island' and appears in the level 'Baron Dante's Funky Inferno'. He has three attack stages, each with three lives. First, he punches into the ground sending out a shockwave. Then, he charges at Croc. Thirdly, Dante levitates and throws off electric sparks from his iron hand. In total, he has nine lives. Secret Sentinel The secret boss of the fifth island. It is a crystal version of Baron Dante, although it is thought it is only Dante's 'spirit' of sorts, because Dante is thought to use crystals for his power source. It appears in the final level 'The Secret Sentinel'. It fights in a crystal cavern with four stable platforms, each containing one Beany Bird gong and four levitating crystal platforms. It cannot be attacked directly. It attacks by throwing an unavoidable energy blast. He has one life which can only be lost if Croc makes all the Beany gongs sound at once. The Background Music for Crystal Sentinel is often mistaken for Baron Dante's Theme, as they have similar Jingles. Croc 2 Soveena the Squid A giant, purple squid who planned to steal all the Ginger Soda in a Sailor Village cargo port. By the time Croc arrives to help, some Sailor Gobbos had managed to lock her out of the port by closing the water lock. But Soveena is determined to get that soda, and in a rage, starts throwing bombs inside the port trying to reduce it to rubble. To get rid of her, Croc must take TNT Barrels, provided by the Sailor Gobbos, and carry them across the water in the port, by hopping on floating boxes and barrels, in order to throw them at Soveena. After every time Croc hits her with TNT, which explodes on contact, she throws a bomb at a floating box or barrel that Croc must use to get to her, rendering the box or barrel untouchable because it is scorched. This forces Croc to use unheated floating objects in order to get close enough to hit Soveena with TNT. After Croc hits Soveena three times with TNT, she gives in and flees off into the harsh, Ginger Sodaless, ocean from which she came. Cannon Boat Keith A purple pirate dantini who always has a parrot companion on his shoulder. He is hired by Baron Dante to get rid of Croc. He has a pirate ship and an army of skeleton dantinis in the sewer under the Sailor Village. When Croc enters the large sewage room with Keith and his ship, a gate comes down to block the entrance and Keith begins firing a cannon. Croc must run up the docks and fire cannons on them back at him. Once Croc shoots him three times, Cannon Boat Keith falls off into the sewage, never to be heard from again. (thats in the top ten worst ways to go) Flavio the Thermal Fish Lava Lamp Larry Venus Fly Von-Trappe The Village Masher Baron Dante Category:Characters in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Characters in Croc 2